


Live Dissection

by JustWondering



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anatomy, Blood Kink, Blood and Gore, Dissection, Gen, Gore, Graphic Description, Medical Kink, Medical Torture, Medical Trauma, Sadism, Surgery, Torture, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 02:55:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3751828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustWondering/pseuds/JustWondering
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A medical school has decided to perform a live human dissection, and Eren is the unlucky subject.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Live Dissection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShaytheStar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShaytheStar/gifts).



> I wrote this as an alternate ending for a one-shot by the wonderful 0emma0.

“Hmm, the specimen is awakening.”

Those were the first words Eren heard as he regained consciousness. His brain felt foggy, like he'd been asleep for too long. He groaned and tried to sit up. Something tugged at his wrists. He blearily opened his eyes to see metal rings securing his wrists to the surface he was lying on. He strained his neck to look around – he was naked and strapped to what looked like an operating table. The room seemed more like a classroom than a hospital, though, and several young-looking students were peering down at him with interest. Eren's mouth felt dry and his body ached with exhaustion, and part of him was grateful he was locked to the table so he didn't have to try to stand up. Still, he squirmed under the gaze of so many eyes on his naked body. Had he been injured? He couldn't tell. With great effort, he willed his tongue to form words.

“Wha... what happened?”

“Rohypnol,” a deep male voice replied. “You were drugged with it.”

Eren was struck with relief. That explained the strange feeling in his body, and it made sense. That must be why he was here – he was in a teaching hospital, and this doctor was showing some medical students how to treat him. Eren made eye contact with the tall doctor who'd spoken, and who was currently smirking at Eren's predicament as he rinsed various dissection tools at the sink nearby.

“And you're treating me for the effects?” He tried not to let his voice squeak as he squirmed nervously under the doctor's leering gaze.

“Not exactly.” A couple of students tittered as the doctor continued. “You're to be a live human dissection.”

If Eren hadn't been strapped to the table, he would have fallen over in shock. It took a moment to get his mouth working again. “W-what?” A shot of fear hit his gut as his hazel eyes widened. “You're joking, right? This can't be ethical!”

The doctor furrowed his eyebrows and grinned wryly. “Not exactly, no. But you know, the greatest breakthroughs often come from unconventional methods. I feel this way is best for our students.” He gestured to the group of young men and women gathered around the table, and Eren looked around in panic. A few of the students smiled apologetically, but one young man in particular stared at Eren almost hungrily. Eren swore he saw him lick his lips. The doctor was unconcerned about his patient's reaction as he continued. “This class has shown exceptional intelligence and skill. They're among the brightest of this medical college. We needed some way to reward them.”

“So they get to dissect me? Alive?”

“It will prepare them for actual surgeries. Human cadavers aren't as... realistic. We'll need someone who can move and breathe.”

Eren struggled against the straps holding him down, but the metal didn't budge. He felt tears in his eyes. “What about anaesthetic?” His voice sounded desperate, even to him.

“The class and I had a vote about that. We decided against using anaesthetics for the dissection. They said it would make it more... entertaining.” The doctor smiled and adjusted his glasses. “You know what to do, class. Go ahead and take it from here. Alex, Miko, he's all yours.” The doctor pulled out a chair toward the back of the room and settled in to watch as the students gathered around Eren's table.

“You can't do this!” Eren sobbed, but the students paid him no mind.

The guy with the creepy stare loomed right over Eren, brandishing his scalpel, but a girl pushed him back and glared. “We're not here to fulfil your sick fantasies, Alex. Didn't you read the instructions? We're supposed to palpate the body first.”

Alex sighed and slipped his scalpel into his pocket. “What's palpate? I forget.”

The girl shook her head in obvious irritation. “Touch the patient, stupid. We're supposed to familiarize ourselves with the structures of the body.”

Eren stiffened and struggled uselessly while the students began feeling around his body. Hands and fingers ran over his joints and muscles, prodding at his skin. The female student listed each body part as she brushed her hands over Eren's body, making him blush. “Clavicle, nasal bone, sternum, ribcage...” Eren whimpered as she trailed her hand over his naked body. The other medical students had fallen back, leaving just Alex and the girl standing over him.

Alex sighed. “Are we done now, Miko?”

Miko glared at Alex again. Her lab partner obviously drove her to distraction. She huffed and narrowed her eyes at the boy. “So where should we cut first, then?”

Alex's hands trembled with desire as he loomed over Eren's prone body. “Let's start with the thoracic region.” He reached forward, holding the knife over Eren's chest, and Eren let out a high-pitched whine of fear.

Miko pushed the student aside. “I so don't trust you to do it. It's obvious you're getting off on this, you can't even look at the patient without trembling. Let me.”

Eren cried out as Miko pierced the skin over his sternum with the blade. The scalpel cut through his chest like butter, armpit to armpit, collarbone to pelvis. Blood welled up inside the cuts, dripping down Eren's sides onto the table and the floor. Eren could hear the droplets falling from the table, barely audible over his sobs. Miko ignored his tears as she eased the blade under his skin, detaching the skin from the organs and muscles underneath. Eren gasped as she peeled open his chest and belly like an orange. “S-stop!” he pleaded, but the woman was focused entirely on her task.

Eren felt a tug and cried out again as Miko cradled his stomach in her left hand and began cutting it open to see what he had last eaten. Tears filled his eyes as he writhed and looked imploringly at the other students watching his tortured body being cut open. It was as if he was invisible – they watched in fascination as Miko's capable hands wielded the scalpel.

The only eyes watching Eren's face were Alex's – the odd boy stared at him with fiery passion, making Eren even more uncomfortable. Alex was burning up. _He's so... breakable! I just want to kill him!_ Alex was distracted from his murderous thoughts by Miko's sudden laugh.

“Hey, look at this! I'm pretty sure he ate Taco Bell just before he was put under! I don't know why, that's kind of funny to me!” Miko giggled as she pulled back the smooth muscle of his stomach to show Alex. 

Alex bit his lip and couldn't stop a small moan from escaping. He couldn't get his mind off the thought of Eren's crying and helpless face. Unable to resist any further, he started sliding his bare hands over Eren's skin, trying to get close enough to dip them into Eren's chest cavity. Miko glared at him. “You're not even wearing gloves. Don't you care at all about contamination? Cleanliness is the key to successful recovery.”

Alex rolled his eyes and pushed her out of the way. “Since we both know the patient isn't meant to recover from a live dissection, I don't think he'll mind.” He turned to Eren, who was quietly sobbing. “Isn't that right?”

Eren whimpered and stuttered out a _please_ , which seemed to amuse the would-be doctor. Alex grinned and slid both hands into Eren's open belly, weaving his fingers through the intestines until he was covered in blood to his elbows. He kept his eyes on Eren's face as he brought his hands to his lips and licked the blood off his fingers. Eren felt his stomach clench in horror, and Miko couldn't help but watch in fascination as the organ twitched inside the patient's belly in response to psychological trauma. She shook her head and returned her focus to her idiotic lab partner.

“God, you're disgusting!” Miko shoved Alex aside and consulted a piece of paper on the table. “Next we're supposed to break his ribcage and gain access to his heart and lungs.” She frowned at the assortment of tools. “Do you think we should use the saw for this? It seems like it'd be an awkward angle.”

Alex grinned like a maniac and brandished a machete from behind his back. “Can I use this? Can I, can I?”

Eren squealed in fear as Alex started swinging the weapon.

Miko narrowed her eyes at her lab partner. “You use that? Absolutely not. The machete's not a bad idea, though. May I?” She ignored Eren's desperate pleas for mercy as she confiscated the weapon from the maniacal student. “You would hack the patient to pieces, but I think, with just the right amount of pressure...” The machete glittered in the harsh overhead lights as the woman swung with precision into the left side of Eren's chest.

_Whoomp._ The air being driven out of his lungs by the blow caused a slight delay before Eren's scream echoed through the classroom. He felt five ribs snap simultaneously as the machete severed his bones. 

Miko grunted in satisfaction. “Good idea, Alex,” she acknowledged. She moved aside and let him approach, carefully keeping a firm grasp on the weapon. “Perhaps you'd like to move the ribs aside to open up his chest?”

Alex grinned and licked his lips. “That would be my pleasure.” Eren shook in fear as he watched the psychopath come closer. His hands stroked Eren's chest like a lover's, then the medical student flashed his teeth and growled. Fingers dug in between Eren's ribs, and the pressure on his heart and lungs was immense. Eren felt a tug and a pop, and saw one of his own rib bones being ripped out of his chest and placed in a stainless steel tray beside the table. He howled as Alex's hands methodically removed his ribcage piece by piece.

The student's face was flushed, and his tongue darted out to wet his lips as he focused on his work. Alex wished he could be alone with the patient – he was hard as a rock under his medical gown, aching to get even deeper inside the victim's body. He turned to Miko when he was finished. “Can we do the other side?”

Eren sobbed and cried as the process was repeated, the students focusing all their concentration on taking his ribcage apart to expose the delicate organs underneath. When they had finished, Miko stroked his chest in wonder.

“Look at it. The human body in all its glory.”

Eren could feel the weight of her hand on his lungs, making it hard for him to take a breath. The air felt like it was being ripped out of him, and suddenly something bright pink was being lifted out of his chest. “Oh, wow, Alex. His lung is so light. I'd never have believed it would feel like this. It's like a sponge.”

Alex leaned over and picked up the other one, making Eren light-headed and barely able to moan in pain. “Can I pop one?” The student's mouth felt dry at the thought.

Miko frowned. “I don't even know if they pop. I know you can puncture a lung, but I think it's only fatal because it lets blood in. Why don't you try it and see?”

Alex didn't need to be asked twice. He picked up a scalpel and poked the lung with it. Eren winced and closed his eyes, almost expecting to hear a sound like a balloon popping as the blade entered his lung. He sobbed in relief as nothing so explosive happened.

“Hmm, it seems to keep the same texture all the way through.” Miko sounded slightly disappointed. Alex shrugged and continued slicing at Eren's lung with his blade. Miko snorted. “Seriously, Alex? Don't you have anything better to do than carve your name into his lungs?”

The boy grinned. “No! What's left on our checklist?”

“Not much, really. I want to look at the heart and liver, and then we're finished.” She dug her hand into Eren's chest cavity and he felt a tug. The girl frowned in concentration, then smiled brightly. “Check it out!” She held up a dark reddish-brown organ and Alex giggled.

“Ooh, his liver. Has he been drinking much, can you tell?” He reached out to run his hands over the large, shining organ. Miko shrugged her shoulders and handed it over.

“I'm not sure how we know. It looks pretty healthy to me. Besides, he looks too young to drink.”

Alex brought the dark mass up to his face and sniffed it. “Mmm, reminds me of my grandma's cooking. She made a mean fried liver. Think we could try it?”

Eren moaned in fear at the thought of the students eating his body parts. He was much too dizzy from blood loss to object, though, especially since he was having trouble catching his breath since Alex had carved up one of his lungs.

Miko just rolled her eyes at her weird lab partner. “Gross. If you want to eat his liver, be my guest. Just don't expect me to try it.” The boy shook with excitement as he placed the liver on a fresh metal tray for later. He looked right into Eren's eyes and grinned.

“I bet you taste delicious.”

Eren was too far gone to react, but tears continued to slide down his face, as they had been since the beginning of his ordeal. He'd lost so much blood now, he was barely aware of the two medical students poking and prodding at his internal organs. Miko was saying something about his heart ventricles, and Alex had picked up a scalpel again. Eren's last conscious thought was a smirk of amusement as a jet of his lifeblood splashed Miko in the face when Alex's scalpel pierced his heart. Two pumps shot out like a geyser, then three, and then Eren's world faded to black.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments! I live for comments!   
> Also, I may be depraved. That is all.


End file.
